Legends
by unatothebeast
Summary: This is a DBZ AU containing some Original Characters such as Unato, a Saiyan who survived the destruction of Planet Vegeta. Cellia, who is Vegeta's sister (born 2 minutes after Vegeta.) Possibly more Original Characters later... Starts 1 year before Dragonball Z and continues throughout the series. Please guys, give this story a chance. (Trust me, this gets better at chapter 5)
1. The Last of the Saiyans

**Chapter 1**

"Hey Vegeta," said Cellia, a beautiful female Saiyan that wears the royal Saiyan armor, she has wild black hair that goes down to the bottom of her back and had had her tail tied around her waist. Currently, she was inside of one of the training rooms that was no bigger than a living room. In the training room, she was killing 6 saibamen to warm herself up because she was going to purge a planet that was not too far away from what remains of Planet Vegeta.

"What do you want?" asked Vegeta.

"Frieza wants me to purge a planet in the South side of the galaxy."

"Tch, get it done quickly because I need a strong sparring partner. Nappa is getting too old. We are also going to Earth because Raditz was killed there by his brother. On earth, there are these magical balls known as dragonballs which grant you a wish once you gather them all."

"What?! Raditz has a brother?!" said Cellia surprised as she left the training room thinking about everything that Vegeta had told her and headed for her space pod. "Fine, I'll be back soon enough."

The coordinates were set for S-37084.

"Ok, let's do this."

* * *

***Unknown distant planet***

A man sat eating cooked meat on a now empty planet that once had blue mountains, tall trees with delicious fruit, and blue oceans home to many sea creatures, and the inhabitants were all resourceful creatures. The beauty of this planet attracted many and they hired the last of the Saiyans to empty out the planet.

The man that emptied this planet was like all Saiyans, prideful. He also enjoyed a good fight but was not as wicked or cruel as a normal Saiyan and only killed when necessary, something that he got from his mother. He wore partly broken Saiyan armor revealing his muscular chest, he had spiky black hair with a yellow bandana and had his tail wrapped around his waist. (His photo is the profile picture for this story)

That was the result of the purging he had done to the planet and the damage that was inflicted to him; he was slowly recovering.

This man was Unato.

Unato had overheard Vegeta talking to his sister Cellia about going to Earth.

"So, Vegeta, Cellia, and Nappa are going to this planet called Earth for some magical balls," he thought as he threw the bone left from the meat that he was eating.

"I think I"ll go too."

* * *

***Earth***

On a huge island at sea, where the air smelled of sea salt, three people were grieving the loss of their friend.

"Gokuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" screamed Krillin at his best friend's now dead body, but suddenly, it disappeared.

"Huh, what?"said Master Roshi and Krillin in unison both obviously confused.

"Heh, It's Kami's doing, he probably knows about the Saiyan threat and took Goku for training in the other world, just wish him back a year from now," said Piccolo.

"So that means he'll come back stronger than ever, right?" asked Krillin.

"Huh, right," said Piccolo looking in Gohan's direction. "Hey, I'm taking the kid because from what I've seen he has more potential or should I say hidden power than all of us combined."

Before anyone could say anything else Piccolo took Gohan and blasted off.

"Did that just happen?" asked Krillin.

"Uh-u-h,"stuttered Master Roshi.

"So, who's gonna break the news to Chi-chi," he said as he looked to Krillin and then to Bulma, but they both stared at the sky as if they have nothing to do with it and started whistling.

At the end, Krillin was nominated for the job.

* * *

***With Cellia***

Cellia was currently sleeping, but was suddenly woken up bye the shaking of her space pod.

"Heh? Ahhh!" she screamed as she saw that she was about to collide with an asteroid.

"Oh, shit!" she said trying to move her space pod away.

And then... BOOOOM, her space pod crash landed on a wierd planet with a really brown surface and what looked like dead trees and dead plants and such riddled the entire area.

"Uhh-uh,"said Cellia before she fainted.

She woke up and was crowded bye the inhabitants of the planet.

"I don't think that this planet has any resources to repair my pod, but I have to try," she thought.

Cellia swallowed her pride and said, "I need repairs for my pod."

* * *

***With Vegeta and Nappa***

"Where is Cellia, we need to get going!" yelled Vegeta. He and Nappa were currently on a planet with tons of oceans that they wanted to purge, but to their disappointment and surprise, it was empty.

Just then he received a message from Cellia that said,"I am on Planet Rocco getting repairs for my broken space pod."

Vegeta wanted to yell at her but could not since it was a recorded message.

So instead, he said to Nappa,"It seems that she crash landed on another planet, oh well, Nappa, we are going to Earth!"

* * *

**Authors note:**

**How was that for the first chapter huh guys? I will have power levels in my story so yeah :)**

**Unato: 10,000 Recovered: 12,000**

**Vegeta: 16,500**

**Nappa: 4,500 Full power: 7,500**

**Cellia: 12,000 Recovered: 14,500**

**Raditz: 1,200**

**Goku (no weights): 418**

**Piccolo (no weights): 406**

**Krillin: 206**

**Master Roshi: 139**

**Well, these are my power levels and throughout the series, they will be a bit different than the anime.**


	2. Earth

**Chapter 2**

"Okay, I am heading off to Earth," said Unato as he got into his space pod ready to leave the beautiful but emprt planet.

When he exited the atmosphere, he got out of his pod.

"I am sorry about this, ha, but I don't want Frieza to sell you so goodbye!" he said as he pointed his hand at the planet and screamed, "Destruction Impact!"

The planet was then reduced to rubble.

* * *

***Earth***

Two Saiyans came out of their space pods.

"Aliens!" said a human.

"Wow, so cool," said a little kid as he stepped up to see the "aliens".

"No don't Timmy, it's too dangerous," said his mom as she grabbed him and he started crying.

"Hmm, we are finally here, and it looks like Cellia is not here yet," said Vegeta checking the scouter.

"It is your choice now, Nappa, what do you want to do with this city?" he continued.

"Oh, you are too kind Vegeta, and since I don't like people who cry and wail..." said Nappa as he raised his two fingers, one last scream was heard before the city was completely destroyed leaving a crater."

"Oh look what you did now you idiot, what if a dragonball was in the city?!" said an angry Vegeta.

"Eh, sorry," said the dumb brute.

"Well, what is done can not be undone, now let us go to the highest power levels," said Vegeta as he checked his scouter again.

Nappa checked his scouter as well and said, "there they are."

"Good let's go and greet them," said Vegeta sarcastically at the "greet them" part.

And on that note, they took off and went to Piccolo, Gohan, and Krillin.

"Here they come," said Piccolo, "Get ready."

The trio then got into a fighting stance preparing to battle the incoming threat with all their might.

* * *

***With Cellia***

"So this is planet Earth," thought Cellia.

Cellia kept observing the Earth's beauty from her space pod and every now and then she would mumble "what a beautiful planet" or something that would probably disgust Vegeta.

"It sure is a shame that it will have to go," said Cellia.

* * *

***With Unato***

"I see Cellia's space pod with this radar, looks like she will reach Earth 4 minutes before me," thought Unato as he sat in his own space pod.

"I will help Kakorot in this fight since I know that my father respects his father, something that he rarely does, besides, from what I have seen from his fight with Raditz, he will need all the help that he can get."

* * *

***Earth, with Cellia***

Cellia had just landed on Earth.

"Okay, I will go join my brother and Nappa," said Cellia as she exited her space pod and did some stretches to get herself ready for the fight.

She then soaked in the fresh air that smelled like dust or sand which did not come as a surprise since she landed in a huge desert.

Cellia then took off and headed to the battle field prepared to fight.

* * *

***Earth, with Unato***

"Okay, time for the beating," said Unato obviously pumped up and cracking his knuckles.

He also landed on a desert that was not too far away from the one that Cellia landed on

"I want to test out my new power," he said smiling to himself.

Unato checked his scouter and found Vegeta, Nappa, and the Earth warriors there along with some saibamen.

Cellia was flying to them as quickly as she could.

He took off towards the battlefield or Cellia.

"Oh, I can not wait!" Unato laughed.

He always got really excited before a fight or a good challenge.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**I am very sorry that these two chapters are very short. **

**I guarantee that the next chapter will have more than 1,500 words. Please believe me on this guys.**

**Also, next chapter I will switch between third person and first person.**

**Now, for the power levels:**

**Unato: 12,000**

**Vegeta: 16,500**

**Nappa: 4,500 Full power: 7,500**

**Cellia: 14,500**

**Saibamen: 1,250 (I am making them a bit stronger than Raditz since Nappa said that they are a stronger pair than the normal saibamen and normal saibamen have the same power as Raditz which is 1,250.)  
**

**Gohan (suppressed): 981**

**Piccolo (suppressed): 1220**

**Krillin (suppressed): 1083**

**Tein (not suppressed): 1900**

**Chiaoutzo (not supressed): 1300**

**Goku: 8200**


	3. Roars Heard Throughout the World

**Guys, forget what I said last chapter. This chapter will not be 1,500 words, it will be over 2,000 words. That is how it will be for this story :) also when you see *****Unato's POV* or *Cellia's POV* or *Vegeta's POV* etc. it means that it is in first person, but if you see *With Unato* or *On Earth or stuff like that, it means that it is in third person. Ok, enough said let us start.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

***On Earth***

Cellia was flying to the battle field as quickly as possible.

She was headed to the power levels that her scouter picked up.

Cellia's scouter suddenly started beeping...

"Destruction Impact!" yelled Unato as he fired his signature attack at Cellia.

* * *

***Unato's POV***

I stood on a rock as I stared at the Saiyan princess.

We were in the middle of a rocky area with brown mountains and everything seemed dead.

"Well, we meet again Unato, that was not a very friendly greeting," said Cellia.

"Ha, I came here to fight and beat you, not to talk," I said.

"You will regret saying that."

I released a bit of energy as I flew towards Cellia.

She kicked me with her right leg but I blocked with my left hand and tried to punch her in the face, however, she back flipped and landed on her legs.

Not wasting anytime I shot a ki blast which she deflected with her own.

Flying upwards I shot a volley of ki blasts creating a smoke screen.

I then flew behind her kicking her; she then got up.

I flew at her trying to kick her from beneath, but she jumped up and kicked me in the stomach.

I skidded across the ground.

Wiping some blood off of my face, I was ready to begin my next assault, but she beat me to it and started punching me in the face and in my stomach.

Some of them landed, but the others did not.

Panting, I flew back.

I then threw my scouter on the ground and crushed it.

"It looks like I will have to use this to win," I said.

"Spirit Burst!" I screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Bring it on Unato," said Cellia.

I was now encased in yellow aura. (Not Super Sayian, it just increases your power a bit.)

I flew at her very quickly and started punching her.

Only a few punches had landed but it was still progress.

I kicked her in her chin and back flipped leaving her paralyzed for a moment.

I did not stop and I jumped kicking her in her guts.

I stretched at my palm at her and released invisible energy making her fly and hitting a huge wall.

A crater was made where she had landed.

The Spirit Burst was about to run out so I launched a couple of ki blasts at her.

I was now panting heavily with my arms still stretched out in front of my body.

Out of the smoke and rubble came Cellia bleeding and obviously in pain.

"I-will not lose," she said," Dark Ray!"

"Destruction Impact!" I screamed and our two blasts collided.

* * *

***Goku's POV***

I could sense two battles going on.

One of them was two huge power levels and the other was multiple ones.

I sensed Gohan's energy and decided to go to him.

When I reached the battle field, I saw a giant that was about to crush my son in the middle of a green plain with some small mountains.

I then got nimbus to take Gohan.

"Huh nimbus?" said Gohan confused, but he was nowhere near as confused as Nappa.

The shorter and smaller of the two had seen me.

I landed on the ground and the giant saw me.

He was mad probably because I saved Gohan.

The smaller one remained emotionless but got closer.

Gohan and Krillin were happy to see me, but scared about these guys' strength.

"Oh don't worry about me guys," I assured them," I'll be just fine."

* * *

***Gohan's POV***

I was certain that my life was over but at the last second, my dad saved me.

I was so happy that I forgot to breathe.

I knew that with my dad here, everything will be alright.

* * *

***On the battlefield***

"Nappa, Cellia isn't here yet. Finish Kakorot so we can get her and get our wishes granted," said Vegeta.

"Sure, but I need a reading on his power level," said Nappa.

Goku began powering up.

Rocks began hovering over the Earth and Vegeta was surprised.

"Ehh, it's over eight thousaaaaaaaaaaand!"said Vegeta crushing his scouter.

"What, eight thousand?! There's no way that can be right," said Nappa.

"I think that it's most definitely right becase I improved a lot thanks to King Kai's training," said Goku.

* * *

***Cellia's POV***

I didn't think that Unato would be this strong.

Our beams collided but I had had the edge by a little bit.

If Unato does not do anything, slowly but surely, my beam will devour his and take him down.

* * *

***Unato's POV***

She was winning.

I knew that she had me beat, but I was too proud to admit it.

I have to try to use Spirit Burst.

"Ah-ah, Sp-iri-t B-b-uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurssst!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

I gave one strong push and my yellowish brown armbands got burnd, but my beam then devoured hers and exploded.

Both of us were down for the count.

* * *

***On the battlefield***

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Something exploded near the warriors.

"That is-is Cellia, I just know it," said Vegeta in shock.

"Who could she possibly be fighting?" he continued.

Then Vegeta remembered Unato.

"Of course it is Unato!" he said in rage.

"Huh? Who is Unato?" asked Krillin.

"Wait, if he is fighting Cellia who is Vegeta's sister who is evil, then he must be on our side," said Gohan.

While Goku remained emotionless and motionless.

* * *

***Unato and Cellia's battle***

Both Unato and Cellia were exhausted.

They were on the ground injured.

* * *

***On the battlefield***

"Phh," Goku sighed, "Krillin, Gohan, go give a senzu bean to Unato."

"What? We do not even know him and he is probably a Saiyan," said Krillin.

"Yes, Dad, and you need us here," said Gohan.

"You saw how Vegeta handled Nappa, chances are, I will need his help but not yours,it is too dangerous here," said Goku.

"Um, okay, if you think it is best," said Krillin, "come on Gohan."

Krillin grabbed Gohan and started to fly slowly.

"Goodbye Dad," said Gohan.

Goku grinned slightly.

* * *

***Unato's POV***

I saw two people heading my way.

One of them was a short bald guy with 6 dots on his head.

The other was a little kid wearing pointy orange shoes and a dark blue/black shirt.

Both of them were bruised and battered but nowhere near my level of wounds or Cellia's.

"Um, my dad told me to give you this," the little kid said holding a green bean.

With one eye closed because it was hurting too badly, I said,"Ka-ka-ko-rr-ot's kid? Ve-ver-very well th-then."

"Eat it," said the bald guy.

I do not know why I trusted them, but something told me to eat it.

*Chew, chew, swallow, gulp*

"Huh?! What... WHAAT!

"My power is insane now."

"Hey kid, give me one more," I said.

"Uh, okay," he said as he dug through a pouch of those bean things.

I took it and went over to Cellia.

"Yeeeeeeeey!" I heard the bald one scream.

"Eat it Cellia, eat it," I said.

When she finished eating it, even without my scouter, I could sense that her power had increased alot.

"Why did you help me?" said Cellia.

"I have my reasons," I replied.

"Um, hey, my dad needs your help against Vegeta," said Kakorot's kid.

"I already know that," I said.

I looked at him and then to Cellia.

"Help me against your brother," I said.

"Hm, are you asking me to kill my own brother?" she asked.

I stayed silent.

But then, I said," I know that you were always softer than the average Saiyan, Cellia."

And that reminded me of our childhood.

* * *

***Flashback***

_A ten year old Unato was walking through the woods._

_Suddenly, a bear attacked him._

_One punch was all it took to knock the bear out._

_"Stupid idiot," Unato thought._

_Unato was about to kill the bear when suddenly a girl screamed, "no, do not do it,"_

_He looked back and saw Princess Cellia._

_"What is the princess doing here?" Unato asked," and why do you want me to not kill this bear, I sure am starving."_

_"It is none of your business," she said. _

_"I did not know the princess would be so soft," Unato thought._

_"Care to give me a demonstration of your power?" Unato said._

_"Ha, you will regret it," said Cellia._

_"Try me," Unato said._

_It started with Unato._

_He ran to Cellia and blocked her eyesight by moving his hand in front of her face and then punching her which she could not dodge. (If you want to know what I mean, go to __ watch?v=yiLJrVn6SW4 and skip to 15:30)_

_She back flipped and smirked._

_"Is that all you got?" she said._

_This enraged Unato and he charged blindly._

_His ki began to rise greatly._

_He punched Cellia and she flew into a couple of walls._

_Unato's ki then returned to normal._

_"What, my power was insane," he thought looking at his hands as if he had a new body._

_Cellia had mixed emotions._

_She came out of the rubble confused and angry._

_"How did you raise your power level?" she asked._

_"I do not know," Unato said._

_Little did Unato know that his emotions will be his best method of increasing his power and will change the course of many battles that he will fight later in his life._

* * *

***With Unato, Krillin, and Gohan***

"Well, if you are not coming, we will be going," Unato said pointing to Krillin and Gohan behind him.

He turned around, waved to Krillin and Gohan and they flew off.

"So, Mister Unato, what will happen when we defeat Vegeta?" asked Gohan.

"Drop the formalities kid, and to answer your question, I have to answer whether or not we could actually beat Vegeta because he will definitely transform into a great ape and try to destroy the Earth."

"But don't you have a tail, so you can transform," said Krillin.

"So? even if I can, he will still be stronger than me," Unato said pissed off.

But Unato then remembered Gohan.

"Of course, the kid can also transform, but I do not think that it will be enough," thought Unato.

"Okay, lets do this shit," said Unato.

The group arrived at the battlefield.

* * *

***Unato's POV***

Kakorot was injured and hurting everywhere but Vegeta was nowhere to be seen.

"Did you finish him off already?" I asked.

"Hahahahahaha, you will never beat me," I heard Vegeta shout.

"What the-!" a huge ape was fallng above us.

"Move!" I yelled, powering up and flying away.

"I am such an idiot, I did not think that he would transform before we even arrived, and I can not create a ball of energy like Vegeta instead of the full moon," I thought.

"Destruction Impact," I yelled and shot my signature move at Vegeta.

He was just knocked back a bit.

"Okay, this is gonna be a long fight," I said.

I flew in circles around Vegeta shooting ki blasts at him.

I landed on the ground and he was gonna punch me but I jumped and shot a ki blast at his eye.

"Ahhhhhh!" he yelled.

Kakorot could not fight so I yelled to Gohan and Krillin.

"I will be the destraction, you cut his tail."

"Hehe, you should not say your plans out loud," said Vegeta, "you will pay for my eye."

Vegeta grabbed me in both of his hands. (just like he did to Goku.)

I screamed in pain, but I had an idea.

I made a shield around myself binding Vegeta's arms together.

"Do it now!" I yelled, but Vegeta dropped me and my shield went with me.

"You insects!" he bellowed and jumped up.

"You had the perfect chance to get his tail!" I yelled at them furious and they both flinched.

"Galick Gun!" I heard Vegeta scream still in his ape form with an eye closed.

"Uh-oh," I said.

"Hey! You too attack him with all your power," I said.

"Okay," they both said.

"Kamehamehaaaaa!" Yelled Krillin.

"Masenkohaaaaaaa!" Yelled Gohan.

"Destruction Impact!" I finished.

The four beams collided.

"Pushhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed, but our beams were being pushed back as if they were nothing.

"Spirit Buuuuuuurst!" I screamed in an attempt to destroy Vegeta's beam.

It helped but only a little bit.

"Hahahaha, die!" screamed Vegeta as I felt our beams being pushed back.

"I can not and will not lose, especially not to youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" I screamed as I lost myself and my ki rose exceptionally fast.

"Whatttt!" yelled the ape as the beams dissipated.

My ki returned to normal.

* * *

**Author's**** note:**

**Sorry for the wait guys, I have stuff to do other than this story, but enjoy.**

**Power level**

**Unato: 12,000 Spirit Burst: 15,000 Destruction Impact: 20,000 Recovered: 15,000 Enraged: 160,000 Destruction Impact: 190,000**

**Cellia: 14,500 Dark Ray: 19,500**

**Vegeta: 16,500 Full Power: 18,000 Great ape: 180,000 Galick Gun: 200,000**

**Unato (kid): 5,000 Enraged: 20,000 (multiplier depends on how angry, sad, mad, happy etc. Unato is)**

**Cellia (kid): 7,500**

**Krillin: 1,083 F****ull Power: ****1,753 Kamehameha: 4,000 **

**G****ohan: 981 Full Power: 1,017 Masenko: 3,900**

**Goku (crippled): 2**


	4. A New Goal: Namek!

**Hey guys, I have another chappy for you :) Sorry for the wait, I am leaving school very early so I have finals... I do NOT Own DBZ, Akira does.**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

***Unato's POV***

"We will never win like this," I thought.

"Hahahahaha!" Congratulations, you managed to destroy the beam," said the ape.

"Damn-ittt!" yelled Krillin, "I have no ki left."

"Hm, oh yeah, well it seems that you have not noticed that there is a beam which is gonna cut your tail," I said trying to pull a cheap bluff but it did not work.

"Yeah right," said the ape Vegeta.

Those were the final words heard before Vegeta jumped up and raised both hands at the sky.

"Nooo!" I said to myself.

"Huh? Wait that's it!" I said, "**Destruction Impact**!"

My beam shot towards his head.

"That will not work," Vegeta said as he swatted the beam away.

2 seconds later, a blast exploded right beside Vegeta's hand.

"Ughhhhhhhhhh, what the hell!" he screamed, "what did you do?!"

Krillin and Gohan were surprised and gobsmacked.

"I simply shot Destruction Impact at you, and when it made contact a let out a bit of ki which stayed in your hand, about two seconds later, my energy hit exploded right in your hand."

"Why you little... Uh, the same trick will not work twice on me!"

"Oh really?" I asked smirking as I outstretched my hand and brought it back to my chest quickly. The Destruction Impact that Vegeta "swatted" away came back and hit him in the tail sending him flying in my direction.

"And this is checkmate.." I said as Vegeta's tail exploded.

Vegeta turned back to normal, but I knew that the battle was not over.

I was panting heavily and Krillin and Gohan were not doing any better. Kakarot was almost dead.

"We need a miracle right now..." I thought.

* * *

***Yajirobe's POV***

Korin told me to come assist these dudes against the saiyans but after seing that big bad ape, I was just gonna hide.

But this is a perfect chance for me to try and take the credit here, I mean Goku is down and know one can fight this saiyan, plus he is really tired after getting his energy drained.

I picked up my sword and jumped at the tired saiyan.

I brought my sword down at him preparing to strike but he turned around and I was just too scared.

"I am sorry, I did not mean to try to strike you with the sword, I mean who would want to go up against a bad ass dude like yourself right?"

"You insolent fool," he said as he hit me and my head hit the wall behind me.

* * *

***Unato's POV***

I watched as an obviously overweight guy tried to sneak up on Vegeta, but failed when Vegeta swatted him away like a fly.

"What a coward," I thought,"this is not what I meant by miracle."

"You will pay for my tail you son of a-" Vegeta's speech was cut short by a blue ball heading for him.

"Yes! this will surely hit," I thought and a smile appeared on my face.

But my victory was short lived as Vegeta jumped up and the blast missed him by inches.

What was even worse is where the blast was headed...

* * *

***Krillin's POV***

Goku had given me a blue ball and told me to shoot it at Vegeta.

I did and just as I thought that it was going to hit, Vegeta jumped out of the way.

My eyes widened in horror as I noticed that the blast was headed towards Gohan.

"Deflect it Gohan!" I screamed, but to no avail. Gohan was too terrified to even move out of the way.

* * *

***Gohan's POV***

"Deflect it Gohan!" I hear my dad's friend Krillin scream.

I was too scared to do that.

Way too scared.

I thought about how everyone was counting on me and on instinct, I threw my hands in front of me.

* * *

***Unato's POV***

"The kid actually managed to deflect it," I thought.

Vegeta was stuck in midair and he had too little ki to even fly.

And this time, the blast hit.

* * *

***With Cellia***

As an intense battle was being fought between those warriors, another warrior was having second thoughts about not going with her childhood friend to fight her brother, that warrior was Cellia.

"Should I have gone with him? I know that Vegeta is stronger than Unato."

"Vegeta _is_ getting too prideful and cocky, maybe it would have been better if I went with Unato to put him back into his place."

"But it would be a disgrace to fight your brother especially over something that is not the crown, at least that is what my father thinks..."

* * *

***On The Battlefield***

After a huge battle between the warriors of Earth and the saiyans, battle marks were left all over the field.

Mountains were destroyed, countless craters larger than even some of those on the moon were formed.

In the middle of the catastrophe lay Son Goku or Kakarot.

Not far from him lay Unato, bruised and battered and cuts were all formed on his muscular body but his condition was still far better than Goku's and the saiyan prince who got hit by the famed spirit bomb Vegeta.

Goku's son Gohan and Goku's best friend Krillin were rushing over to him.

"Dad are you alright?" asked Gohan.

"Hehe," said Goku weakly,"I have seen better says."

"We need to get you and Unato to the hospital," said Krillin.

"Yeah, I owe him for saving you guys today... I owe him big time,"Goku said.

"You... have not seen the last of me!" growled the saiyan prince as he entered his space pod.

Before anyone could react, Vegeta took off.

* * *

***Hospital***

"He helped us during the fight against the saiyans, heck, if it were not for him we probably would have died," said Krillin.

"Look, Goku is finally up," said Bulma,"and the guy that supposedly helped is too."

"Morning dad," said Gohan with a bandage on his head and smaller bandages on his face and arm.

"My Goku is back," Chi-chi said happily.

"Hey Goku, we decided to go to a planet called Namek for the dragonballs," said Bulma.

"Krillin is coming with me," she continued.

"I am going too," said Gohan looking down at the bed waiting for an earful from his mom.

"Nice joke Gohan, but stop being silly," his mom said.

"I am not making a joke mother, I really want to go, Piccolo is counting on me."

"How can you even say that, you are not even healed yet!" she screamed at the child.

"I am fine," said Gohan as he took of the bandages.

"Stop this Gohan you will be gone for two months do you even have any idea how many lessons you will miss?"

"Shut up!" Gohan screamed.

Everyone was surprised that the well mannered Gohan said something like that.

"Seriously shut up woman, the kid is going to Namek whether you like it or not, he has potential greater than that of his father who was born with a power level of 2, in fact, I am going to," said Unato.

"It's gonna be alright Chi-chi, what's the worst that can happen?" said Bulma.

"Well that is a wrap," said Krillin.

Gohan sighed and went over to Unato.

"Thank you for helping us in the battle Unato," he said.

"No problem kid," Unato replied.

"Now you need a bath mister," said Bulma pointing to Unato.

"What? A woman will not order a mighty saiyan like me around," said Unato.

"Oh yeah?" asked Bulma.

* * *

***5 Days later***

"Am I late guys?" said Gohan as he saw Bulma and Krillin next to the spaceship.

"Wow Gohan, looking sharp," said Krillin.

"Mom cut my hair like this," he said blushing and looking at his mother.

"I thought that it would be appropriate," said Chi-chi.

"Gohan sweetie, do you have everything? Including a fresh pair of boxers?" she continued.

"Mom you are embarrassing me," Gohan said in a low voice looking down at the ground.

"Let's just go," said Unato who was sitting on top of the spaceship.

He jumped down.

* * *

***With Vegeta***

"Ce-ell-ia, go t-to Nam-ek," said Vegeta.

* * *

***Unato's POV***

"UFOs!" screamed Bulma.

"Make this thing fire Bulma," said Krillin.

After Bulma said something in Namek, the ship fired a blast.

"Nice one," said Gohan.

"It is not over," I said pointing at a ship that looked like ours that was directly in front of us.

"We are gonna hit," said Bulma.

After arriving in a weird place, I exited the ship.

"Let's go damn it!" I screamed at the others.

"What is this place?" asked Krillin.

"I don't know," said Gohan.

"Let's go explore," said Bulma.

After walking for a while, we reached a place where there was a table and lots of food.

"This food smells good," said Gohan while licking his lips.

"Yes, it smells good but this could be a trap you fools," I said.

"As if," said Bulma.

But just as she grabbed the silverware, a knife flew past her and hit the wall.

Some metal fell and me, Krillin, and Gohan avoided it but Bulma did not.

"Idiot," I muttered.

"Hey, is this any way to treat a lady," she screamed as two guns were pointed at her head.

I then looked around and noticed that we were surrounded.

"You will die you henchmen of Frieza," said the guy who I think was the leader.

"So he knows Frieza," I thought.

"We are not your enemies, we are your friends," said Krillin but to no avail.

Just as I was about to kill them all, an alarm sounded.

"Hey Zeshin, we are cought in an asteroid belt," said someone.

Panic was heard everywhere.

"Wha-?" I started but then everything went black.

* * *

***Unato's POV* **

_"Where am I?" I thought._

_I saw a light in the distance and decided to head for it._

_There I saw the bastard that I once obeyed, Frieza.._

_In the opposite direction of Frieza was the saiyan king, father to Prince Vegeta, King Vegeta._

_"So we have a little rebellion over here," said Frieza._

_In a one sided fight, if you could call what happened a fight, Vegeta and his men were dead._

_The world disappeared and I found myself in the middle of space._

_I looked above and saw a face that I could never forget, the face of a Saiyan with spiky hair similar to mine._

_That face belonged to my father, Dato. (Dirt in Japanese)_

_Next to him was his teammate or crew member, the Saiyan known for his suicide missions, the infamous Bardock._

_I tried to touch my father but I just went through him._

_"Damn it!" I yelled._

_I calmed myself down and looked around my father and Bardock._

_All around them were tailed warriors or Saiyans._

_I then noticed that they were all looking above._

_Following their gaze I saw Frieza._

_"That bastard again," I said._

_He was charging his infamous Death Ball._

_After Bardock and my father tried to parry the ball with their own, Frieza threw the ball._

_"Nooooooo!" I screamed as did the rest of my race._

_I tried to block the blast but to no use because it just went through me._

_I then understood the truth that I was always oblivious to._

_Our planet, Planet Vegeta, was never destroyed by an asteroid or a comet, but by the tyrant Frieza himself._

* * *

***On the Ship***

Krillin, Gohan, and Bulma were waiting for the Saiyan to wake up.

In a matter of seconds, he was up and walking away.

"Where are you going?" asked Krillin.

"It does not concern you but since we are sharing this ship, I am going to train."

After Unato left, Bulma spoke,"what's wrong with that attitude of his?"

"I have no clue," said Krillin while Gohan stayed silent.

* * *

***Unato's POV***

After a long training routine consisting of push-ups and sit-ups and image training, I was done for the day.

I went to my bed and slept.

"I need much more training before I can even stand a chance against Frieza," I thought.

"That bastards highest power level was 120,000,000, at least that is what my father told me," I thought.

"Well, I most likely won't be running into him soon so I have time, it's not like he will be on Namek ready to beat the living crap out of us."

"How is it even possible to achieve a power level that high?!"

"Damn itttt!" I said punching the thing that humans called drawer, breaking it immediately.

"How can I get so strong?"

"Self-inflicted damage is out of the question considering it will take way too much time to recover."

"This is so frustrating..." I said.

* * *

***Gohan's POV***

I want to gain more strength for Mr. Piccolo's and for everyone else's sake.

Training with Krillin increased my strength but not by that much since we are almost equal in power.

The only way to gain the needed strength is to train with Unato.

Besides, how bad can it be? I mean I endured Mr. Piccolo's training which is quite a feat to say the least.

* * *

***Unato's POV***

I was sitting on my bed when Gohan came into the room.

"What now?" I thought.

"What do you want kid?" I asked.

He looked at the ground and started playing with his fingers so I knew that I would either be experiencing a nervous breakdown or a whole lot stuttering in the next few second or minutes.

"I-uh-wanted to-uh-trai-tr-train with-uh-you," he finally managed to say.

* * *

***On the Spaceship***

"I-uh-wanted to-uh-trai-tr-train with-uh-you," said Gohan, preparing to get screamed at by Unato but he was not gonna give up that easily.

But the scream never came.

Instead, Unato said this,"Sure kid."

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Please review and fav guys, if you do/did it really means a lot to me.**

**Power levels:**

**Unato (recovered): 20,000 After training: 22,000**

**Vegeta (recovered): 24,000**

**Gohan (recovered): 3,400**

**Krillin: 2,000 (I know that the gap between Krillin and Gohan is a bit big but I think that this is appropriate)**

**Dato: 10,000**

**Bardock: 10,000**

**King Vegeta: 8,000**

**Frieza (first form): 270,000**


	5. The Tyrant Frieza

**I don't own DBZ, Akira does. Note: I am skipping the fake Namek thing, it is just too boring and I can't wait to write this saga. Also, if you want to know what Unato looks like, look at the profile pic of this fic. Credit goes to Samurai-poet.**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

***Namek***

As Gohan, Unato, Krillin, and Bulma landed on Namek, another space ship, or space pod entered the atmosphere and it didn't take long for it to land.

"Hey, what is that?" said Bulma as she pointed to the space pod.

"I don't know," said Krillin,"but it looks like the one Vegeta left in."

"Who do you think it is?" asked Gohan.

"You idiots, its obviously Vegeta," said Unato but regretted it as soon as Bulma then Krillin then Gohan started to panic and get on Unato's nerves.

"Would you please just shut up!" yelled Unato, "I am absolutely dying to show Vegeta what I can do."

And as soon as he said that they were attacked.

"Oh look, what do we have here," said the first so-called attacker.

"Don't worry this will end qui-" said the second but was killed by Unato before he even managed to finish his sentence.

"Your next," he said as he shot a ki blast obliterating the other guy.

Silence was all that was heard from the group.

"Did that just happen?" asked Bulma.

Krillin and Gohan just nodded.

"Whatever, let's get those darn magical balls and go back to Earth," said Unato.

"Um, wait!" said Krillin, "who were these people? They certainly were not Namekians since they do not look green with pointy ears and, well, you get the idea right?"

"He-he's right... Come to think of it, they were wearing Saiyan armor," thought Unato and realization suddenly hit him.

"No way!" said Unato.

"What? Do you know who they are?" asked Krillin.

"Not exactly, but if their leader is who I think he is, then we are screwed," replied Unato.

"Um, why," asked Bulma.

"Because the leader, in his weakest form, is ten times stronger then Vegeta, and in his strongest form, is about 500 times stronger than Vegeta," said Unato, "and he may be on this planet."

After everyone had panicked and screamed, Unato said,"I only said that he **MAY** be here, so let's just carry out the mission."

"But if he's here, then we are doomed, I mean, we all know how much Vegeta dominated you and Goku on Earth and this guy is even stronger. Heck, Goku barely survived," said Krillin.

"I told you to shut up and continue this mission now didn't I?" said Unato.

"Ok, bu-huh? Do you feel that energy Gohan?" said Krillin, "it's like Vegeta's but even higher."

"Yes I do," said Gohan.

"What? Damn I do not have my scouter," said Unato.

"What? Hide!" said Krilllin.

* * *

***Unato's POV***

Krillin told us to hide and I had to trust him since I can't sense power levels that well without a scouter.

We hid in a cave waiting for them to pass by.

I wanted to get a closer look and see who they are.

When they went away I was too surprised to even move.

"Did you see the dragonballs they were carrying?" asked Krillin,"they were huge!"

"We're screwed," I said.

"Frieza is here," I continued.

"Not only that but he has the dragonballs," I thought.

"Who's this Frieza guy?" asked Krillin.

"He's the guy I told you about you idiot," I replied.

"Well then we can't even get the dragonballs," said Bulma.

"No we can, we just have to be smarter then him, I'm sure I can beat his goons but definitely not him," I said.

"Now, Krillin,Gohan, and I will go tail Frieza but we have to suppress our power levels so we are going to have to run and not fly," I said.

"You, Earth woman, will set camp right over here, now let's go," I continued and motioned to Krillin and Gohan.

"Wuh? Waiiiiiiiiiiit!" I heard Bulma yell as we ran as fast as we could away from the cave.

5 minutes later we reached Frieza.

"Hide here," I whispered as I got on my stomach and started observing what Frieza was doing.

He was torchering some Namekians.

I saw Dodoria about to kill a little Namekian and Gohan snapped and kicked him in the face.

"Shit! That idiot," I said and flew away with Gohan and Krillin carrying the little Namekian.

"Is that, Unato?" said Zarbon.

"It doesn't matter, Dodoria go follow them," said Frieza.

"Of course," said Dodoria.

"You will pay!" he then bellowed.

"Bring it you piece of shit," I thought.

"Hey, you two fly away with the little Namekian, I'll take care of this fat idiot," I said.

"Are-are you sure?" asked Gohan.

"Yes, just go," I said stopping and turning around.

"Long time no see Dodoria," I said.

"You dare defy Lord Frieza? Well that doesn't matter,"

"Yes, since you will be dead soon," I said.

"Oh yeah, your highest recorded power level was 10,000, mine is 19,500," he said.

I smirked and raised my power level.

"It seems that your scouter was destroyed," I said.

"Oh don't worry I have another," he said as he took out a yellow scouter.

"What 22,000?! No way," he said.

In moments, I took his scouter off of his face.

"I think that this is enough proof, also, thank you for this, it seems that it can measure up to 25,000," I said,"the Ginyu Force though have much better models."

I then put the scouter on my face.

"Uhhhh, you'll pay!" he said as he charged blindly.

He punched me in the face with enough force to destroy 5 mountains and keep going.

"Nice shot," I said wiping the blood from my mouth.

I kicked him sending him flying through a huge boulder.

I then powered up and flew to the other side and punched him in his abdomen. Blood spewed out of his mouth.

I flew over to him, grabbed him from his legs and threw him into a mountain.

"Lions roar," I said as energy gathered outside of my mouth and I shot it at Dodoria instantly disintegrating the mountain.

I smirked and flew in Gohan's and Krillin's directio.

I reached the cave and found a house with the words Capsule House on it.

I entered and told Krillin and Gohan about everything.

"So you ran into Vegeta huh?" I said.

"Dende said that there is a dragonball at someone called Gurus's place, I am gonna go with him to retrieve it while you stay here with Gohan and Bulma," said Krillin and I agreed with the bald midget.

When Krillin and Dende left Bulma said,"hey that sure is strange."

"What is?" asked Gohan.

"There's a dragonball not too far away from here, oh I know, you two can go and get it," she said.

"Well, at least we can kill time," I said.

When we reached the place, we sensed Vegeta.

"So you're finally here," I said.

"Hoho, I didn't expect you to be here," said Vegeta.

"Yeah well, what do you want?" I asked.

"Nothing say boy what's that thing you're holding?" asked Vegeta.

"Uh, it's a-a watch," said Gohan.

"Well then, ill be on my way," said Vegeta giving me one final look and I simply smirked at him.

When he was gone, Gohan and I shared a laugh.

"That idiot, he totally missed the dragonball that you were hiding,' I said,"now, let's go back to Bulma, Krillin may even be there."

When we reached Krillin and Bulma, Krillin said,"we ran into Vegeta and he took the dragonball."

"That's okay, he still can't make his wish since we got the seventh ball," said Gohan as he pointed to the dragonball.

"Now Krillin... Your power," I said checking the scouter,"it's 11,000."

"Yeah, I got my potential unlocked by Guru, you two should get it unlocked too, and we should also move away so Vegeta doesn't detect us," said Krillin.

"If he helped Krillin, then it will help me, and it will really help Gohan since his potential is great, " I thought.

"Well, I need to get stronger so I'm in," I said.

"Yeah, well let's go," said Krillin.

After flying for a good amount of time we reached a tower.

"This is the place," said Krillin.

I saw a Namekian waiting for us.

"Hey Nail, I brought Gohan and Unato so they can get their potential unlocked," said Krillin, but just as he said that we were confronted by Vegeta.

"Hey! I want to wish for immortality and I need the dragonballs," he said.

"But we want to wish our friends back to life," said Gohan.

"Well, the dragon here can grant 3 wishes instead of 1," said Nail.

"Krillin and Gohan have to agree..." I thought.

"Okay fine," said Krillin.

"But Krillin-" started Gohan.

"We don't have a choice Gohan," said Krillin.

Then, Gohan and I went to get our potential unlocked.

When Gohan's potential was unlocked I said,"Wow, your power level is 12,500, that's quite a boost."

When it was my turn the fat Namekian Guru said,"Unato, you are a Saiyan who has destroyed many planets and taken many lives, but staying on the ship with Gohan has made you softer and better hearted but you still have some evil in you therefore you won't gain a boost as big as Krillin's or Gohan's, hearing that, do you still want your power unlocked?"

I hesitated but then swallowed my pride and said, "yes."

He put his hand on my head and after a couple of seconds I felt my power increase.

"Whoah!" I said.

"Nooo! The Ginyu Forcewill be here soon, we have to wish for my immortality!" screamed Vegeta.

But it was all too late and the entire Ginyu Force was there in seconds.

"Damn, they are still out of our leagues," I said crushing my scouter because I was planning on taking one of theirs which I know is a newer model.

"Quick, destroy the dragonballs," said Vegeta but it was too late since Guldo froze time and took the dragonballs.

"Good job," said Ginyu and he took off with the dragonballs.

* * *

***With Frieza***

When Frieza saw Captain Ginyu coming with the dragonballs, he said,"I will be immortal soon," and kept repeating it like he could not believe it until he screamed, "I WILL BE IMMORTAL SOON! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

***Unato's POV***

All that happened within seconds and I knew that we were in big trouble.

"Damn," I said.

"It seems that Guldo was chosen to fight first, Gohan, Krillin, he will be easy to deal with for you since he is the weakest but beware of his ability to freeze time and telekinesis," I said.

After Guldo was being dominated by the pair, he froze time and ran away.

This process kept being repeated until Guldo backed the pair into a corner.

Vegeta then saved them and killed Guldo by severing his head from his body.

He then blasted him into oblivion.

"Guldo is gone..." said Burter.

"Damn it mate," said Jeice.

"Well then who is going next?" asked Recoome.

After playing A couple of rounds of rock paper scissors, Recoome came forward.

"Well it's Recoome's turn," I said.

"That guy is big," said Krillin.

"I hope my dad comes soon," said Gohan.

"This is no time for chitchat," said Vegeta.

"Yes, the real fight is about to begin," I said powering up.

* * *

**Author's note: The action starts next chapter :)**

**Power levels:**

**Unato (Power Unlocked): 30,000**

**Vegeta (Recovered): 30,000**

**Gohan (Power Unlocked): 12,500**

**Krillin (Power Unlocked): 11,000**

**Nail: 42,000**

**Dodoria: 19,500**

**Zarbon (First Form): 22,000**

**Frieza (First form): 270,000**

**Guldo: 3,000**

**Recoome: 45,000**

**Jeice: 50,000**

**Burter: 50,000**

**Ginyu: 120,000**

**Dende: 3 or 4 at best**


	6. The Scars

**Here is another chapter guys, but before I begin I want to say two things, first, thank you alexamir1988 for following this story, and to anyone that follows or favs or reviews my story, I will say your pen name in the newest chapter. Second, I do not own dbz, Akira does. Also, in this chapter you guys will see how Unato got his scar...**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

***Unato's POV***

"Get ready," I said to Gohan and Krillin.

"We can do this," I thought as I sighed.

I powered up and Gohan, Vegeta, and Krillin did so as well.

Vegeta was the first to charge the huge beast Recoome.

"Dumb idiot, Recoome is much stronger than us yet he's charging him blindly," I said loud enough for Krillin and Gohan to hear.

Vegeta started with a kick to the face that surprised Recoome sendidng him into a huge mountain.

"That was fast," I thought.

Vegeta then started shooting ki blasts at him at a very fast pace.

Gohan and Krillin were getting pushed back by the sheer force of the blasts but I stood my ground.

"Damn, since when was Vegeta so strong?" I said out loud but no one heard me due to the sound of exploding rocks and ki blasts.

When the smoke cleared, a heavily panting Vegeta was seen floating in the sky.

"Did-did he win?" asked Krillin.

"I'm afraid that it's far from over," I said as a bruised and battered Recoome with his clothes tattered and in pieces came out of the rubble.

When I saw Recoome, everything went black.

"Damn, now is not the time for flashbacks," I said,

Ever since I left Earth, I started having flashbacks and visions after I blackout.

Usually those visions or flashbacks stay for at least 10 minutes.

* * *

***Unato's POV* **

***Flashback***

_Frieza had called me to come to him immediately._

_"You called me Lord Frieza?" I asked._

_"Yes, yes I did," said a bored Frieza._

_"As you know, about six years ago an asteroid hit Planet Vegeta and all the Saiyans died except for a few," continued Frieza._

_"I have been watching those who were left for personal reasons including you, I have seen your power and concluded that you need to continuously train to make yourself a formidable foe. I'll help you with that by sending you on a special mission to purge a planet for me," finished Frieza._

_"Of course Lord Frieza," I said._

_"The instructions for you on this mission are next to your space pod," said Frieza._

_"Understood, I'll get it done quickly," I said and left the room._

_"That dumb ass Saiyan doesn't know that he's walking to his grave, muahahaha," laughed Frieza with Zarbon and Dodoria._

***1 hour later***

_I took the paper that had the instructions for this mission on it as I walked to my pod._

_"I just have to purge planet Thorns? It's that simple? Why did he even leave this paper here it doesn't make sense," I thought._

***Planet Thorns_*_**

_I got out of my space pod and started exploring the land._

_"Why does Frieza even want this planet, it's absolute junk._

_As I looked around I saw that the ground was a sickly green with pink dots on it, there were no trees, no plants, no buildings, no inhabitants, nothing was really there so I checked my scouter._

_There were four power levels 4,364 miles in front of me and since the distance between us was very long, I couldn't get a reading on them._

_I decided to go ask them what happened to this planet so I started flying over to them._

_After flying for twenty minutes, I reached the area._

_It was hard to tell if I even moved since there were still no building or people._

_I checked the scouter and my mind was blown._

_"That sure is strange, the power levels disappeared," I thought._

_But just as I was thinking about that, I felt a stinging sensation in my right cheek._

_I blacked out for a second and was sent flying into the air until I fell on the ground._

_My scouter was destroyed and blood was coming out of my mouth._

_BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!_

_I was bombarded with ki blasts._

_"What the hell?" I thought._

_The ki blasts were weak but they stung when they hit me._

_When the smoke cleared i found out who was behind those blasts._

_I saw a green midget with his hands outstretched forward._

_Next to him, I saw a short orange guy, a huge brute, and a tall blue guy._

_"The Ginyu Force," I said out loud,"I see Ginyu is not with you."_

_"I stand no chance against them, I can only take Guldo down but not the rest," I thought._

_"Why are you attacking me? Lord Frieza wanted me to purge this planet," I said but no response was heard._

_And as I said that Recoome attacked me and hit me in the chin with his knee and I was sent in the other direction._

_Then, Guldo, who was in front of me, appeared behind me and kicked me in the face._

_"That's right, he can stop time," I thought._

_It seemed that Burter and Jeice were sending Recoome and Guldo to fight._

_I can't win I have to run._

_I punched Guldo in the face and charged a ki blast._

_As I was about to fire the ki blast, Guldo appeared from behind and again, kicked me in the face._

_"Well then eat this," I said as I shot ki blasts at the ground creating a smoke screen._

_I started flying out of the smoke and leaving the Ginyu Force behind._

_But just as I started celebrating, Guldo appeared in front of me and was about to punch me but I caught his fist._

_"Oh shit," he said._

_"Oh, so you can talk, I was afraid that you got deaf," I said and punched the midget right in the gut._

_I then grabbed him from his collar and threw him at the smokescreen._

_"Now if he tries to hold his breath to stop time, he will just inhale the smoke," I thought._

_I then continued heading to my space pod._

_This time, I flew at full speed and with adrenaline pumping through my veins, I reached my pod in four minutes._

_"Go, go, go, go, GO!" I yelled at my pod as I pushed the start button._

_The space pod took of and I was glad that that was over._

_But my celebration was short lived as I saw a ki blast coming towards me._

_"Oh noooo!" I screamed._

_The ki blast collided with my pod and I let out a final scream as I felt like my body was on fire and a piece of metal just completely scarred my right eye and two more pieces hit me in the chest ._

_But luckily for me, I had already exited the atmosphere and my space pod was still intact some how._

_Now, I would probably crash land on the planet with the highest gravitational pull._

* * *

***Unato's POV***

I woke up on the hard ground looking all around me.

I rubbed my head and saw Krillin.

"Hey you blacked out there," he told me.

"Damn, how long was I out for?" I asked.

"Not long actually, Vegeta is still fighting that big guy," said Krillin.

I looked behind Krillin and saw Gohan.

"Well, it's time for revenge," I said cracking my knuckles and stretching my head to the sides.

Before Krillin could even ask, I started charging up my power.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, Spirit Burst!" I yelled.

"Okay I have to use my old tactic against Recoome," I thought as I charged the brute.

"Hey ugly," I said as jumped up into the air.

"Stay out of this Unato, this is my fight," said a cocky Vegeta who was bruised, battered, and bleeding from his right eye and shoulder, his armor was also broken and he could not open his bleeding eye.

"Shut up," I said as I fell and kicked Recoome in the face with my right leg but he caught it.

"Haha, too slow," said Recoome, his clothes were torn and he was bleeding but only a little bit, other than that, he was fine.

"That's what you think," I said as I plowed my hands into the ground and kicked Recoome with my left leg making him release my right leg and clenching his jaw which was probably hurting a lot.

Now, I knew that he was gonna be paralyzed for a little bit.

I used that to my advantage and jumped back preparing my signature attack.

"Destruction Impact!" I yelled and shot the beam straight into his chest.

Just then, my Spirit Burst disappeared or faded.

"I'm not done yet!" I yelled flying into the air.

"Come on please I need another Spirit Burst," I thought.

"AHHHHHHHH, Spirit Burst!" I yelled again feeling like my body was on fire.

"Now, Lion's Roar!" I yelled as energy gathered around my mouth. (Like The Tailed Beast Bomb from Naruto)

I shot the energy ball at Recoome hoping that it would at least render him unconscious.

BOOM!

The small ball exploded and a huge ball was made.

Thanks to that a large crater was formed.

"Recoome!" screamed both Burter and Jeice.

When the smoke and dust cleared, I saw a bloodied Recoome with his face on the ground and his bottom showing.

"Good, now I have to finished him off," I thought but I was panting heavily and I couldn't even move a muscle.

I released the invisible energy gathered below me and fell to the ground.

"Damn it," I said.

Vegeta could not finish off Recoome since he too was exhausted and couldn't really move.

"If no one does something now, then he will wake up really angry and finish us off!" I screamed.

And just as I said that, Recoome started to move.

"Damn it, we are dead," but as I said that, a new hope showed up.

It was not Kakorot nor was it Vegeta fully healed but it was Gohan.

The kid was mad and went up to Recoome.

"Stop hurting others you big bully!" screamed Gohan.

"I'm not afraid of you," he continued and charged the huge fighter.

He started punching and kicking the beaten up hulk of a fighter.

Just as he was about to deliver a kick to the stomach and a fist to the face, Recoome caught them.

"No, don't give up kid, you can do this," I yelled oblivious to the fact that Krillin was also yelling at Gohan.

But Gohan just got backhanded to the other direction by Recoome.

"Hehe you got balls kid but you really got nothin' else," he said as he charged up a blast.

"Don't touch him!" I yelled.

I would never admit it but the boy earned my respect on the space ship as we traveled together.

I grew quite fond of him.

Then, I thought of a plan.

I charged up a beam of energy and shot it at the ground.

I was launched very high up into the sky.

I then charged another beam of energy and shot it into the air.

It sent me to Recoome at a blinding speed.

Even though my power spiked due to being angry, I still could not move.

"Eat this!" I yelled putting some ki into my hand.

"Lion's fist!" I yelled as my fist plowed through Recoome's gut.

"Recoome!" yelled Burter.

"He got Recoome mate!" said Jeice.

"I guess that this was all I can do before I went down," I said as I thought about Jeice and Burter.

I fell to the ground and I knew that this was my end.

"Damn it," I said closing my eyes.

"Here, eat this," I heard the voice of... Kakarot?

I swallowed what felt like a bean.

Just then I felt my power increase by alot.

"Wooooow, it's another one of those beans," I thought remembering when Krillin and Gohan gave me a bean like this on Earth.

Gohan, then Krillin, then Vegeta were given the beans.

"Wow dad, I sure am glad that you're here," said Gohan.

"Yeah Goku lots of crazy stuff happened I don't know when to start," said Krillin.

"Oh okay, I just want to try something," said Kakarot as he put his hand on Krillin's head.

After a while, Krillin said,"what did you do Goku?"

"Oh I just read your mind," he said.

Before Krillin and Gohan could say anything, Kakarot came over to me.

"Hey, thanks for saving Gohan," he said

"Hm, don't mention it," I said not looking away from Burter and Jeice.

"I hope you trained a lot cause we are gonna need it," I said.

"Yeah don't worry about me," he replied.

"Damn it Kakarot just go and show us what you achieved you idiot," I said.

"I sure will," he replied.

I went and joined Gohan and Krillin.

"Hey Unato, do you think that my dad can win?" asked Gohan.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I have no idea," I said.

* * *

**Author's note: well guys, that is it for today, hope you enjoyed this chapter. You guys will find out more of Unato's past in the next chapter. I wanted to put this chapter up quickly since I am going on a vacation on the 23rd.**

**Please Fav, Review, and Follow :)**

**Power levels:**

**Unato: 30,000 Spirit Burst: 42,000 Mad: 60,000 Recovered: ?**

**Vegeta: 30,000 Recovered: ?**

**Gohan: 12,500 Recovered: ?**

**Krillin: 11,000**

**Recoome: 45,000**

**Burter: 50,000**

**Jeice: 50,000**

**Guldo: 3,000**

**Unato (kid): 5,000**

**Goku: 90,000**

**The ? next to the power levels are ones that you will find next chapter not this one. Sorry but yeah.**

**Feel free to suggest a power level for them and I may just use it and write your name as well.**

**Love ya guys and see ya next time.**

**Peace out.**


	7. Planet Caggea

**Hello guys I am gonna try to finish this chapter today before I go on vacation for a week. Now, my story is growing and I am happy about that. Okay guys I thank xXYamchaXx for his wonderful review, Go check out his/her stories because they are awesome and he/she is an exceptional writer. I also have to thank Roysuko for following and favoriting this story, go check his/her account out and his/her stories and uh, hope that he/she continues writing since he/she has wonderful ideas and a brain unlike some other writers. (Also, I'm a male) I do not own dbz, Akira does annnnnnd enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

***Unato's POV***

"Kakarot seems perfectly calm, does he not have any idea how strong Frieza is? I think that with this zenkai boost I can easily beat Jeice and Burter but not Frieza. I think he's underestimating his power even when he saw him in Krillin's head," I thought.

"Yes he can easily defeat those two I just know it," I said.

Krillin heard me and said,"huh, did you say something?"

"Nope," I said.

"Hey Jeice, how about we teach this chump who he's dealing with," said Burter.

"Right behind you mate," said Jeice.

Burter started charging up a ki blast.

"Ahhhhhhh, Blue hurricane!" yelled Burter.

"Red Magma!" yelled Jeice.

Two attacks headed towards Kakarot, one was blue and the other was red.

Though Kakarot never even moved.

"That idiot," I thought.

I kept waiting for Kakorot to do something but he didn't.

Then, the attacks reached their target... But they never hit.

It was as if the blasts went right through him.

"Who-" I started but another blackout was coming.

"No not again," I thought.

"Damn it-" I said but everything went black for the second time today.

* * *

***Unato's POV***

***Flashback***

_I was stuck in my space pod hardly alive._

_My right eye was bleeding and so was my chest._

_I had bruises all over me from the fight with the Ginyu Force._

_Suddenly, I was pulled to the right side very quickly._

_"What's happening?" I thought._

_I couldn't move at all and I couldn't see where I was heading._

_After maybe 10 minutes, the space pod stopped moving and I heard a thud meaning that I landed._

_"I can't move but I have to get out of here," I thought._

_"O-o-o-p-en h-atch," I said to the computer in my pod._

_"Damn it, the computer is way too damaged," I thought._

_"I have to stop the bleeding or I'm done for."_

_I tried everything I could but I could not even keep my eyes open._

_Then, after two seconds, I heard some people talking around me._

_"Do you think it's alive?" I heard someone say._

_"I don't know but get a raguun (ra-goon) ready," said someone else. (Yes, I took it from ray gun XD)_

_"I have to hit the eject button," I thought._

_Looking to my left, I saw the eject button almost in perfect shape._

_I moved to the back of my space pod so my back was pressured against the cushion behind me._

_I did that so I can extend my left leg and hit the eject button._

_I readied myself and hit the button._

_POOF!_

_I was launched about 30 feet into the sky and I heard loud shrieks from the aliens._

_"Oh no, I have to cushion the fall because I'll die with my body like this," I thought._

_I sent out some ki from my hand and directed it below me._

_"I have to stay awake till I land," I thought._

_THUD!_

_I landed and could not stay awake anymore so I let go and fainted._

_I woke up after what seemed like two hours._

_I looked around and saw that I was in what seemed like the interior of a mushroom except this mushroom was much bigger._

_To my right was an old red alien with black spots on it wearing a white shirt and brown pants._

_"Hello, my name is Strout and I'm the Caggean doctor and elder," he said._

_"What? Caggean? Where am I?" I asked._

_"You are on planet Caggea," he said._

_Before I managed to say anything else, he said, "I have read your mind and I know of your race and that you have been attacked. I also know that you seek great power but our race is weak compared to yours. We do however know great techniques that could aide you in battle like the kyoka, which means spirit burst, or the meteor crash which consists of powerful chops, kicks, and punches that do a lot of damage to your enemy. We also have one particular warrior who is very strong and may even be stronger than you-"_

_"What? I have to learn these attacks and I have to fight this warrior!" I said._

_"Okay, okay, calm down, you still are not healed, I'll take you to him when you are healed," said Trout._

_"Oh come on," I said as I layed my head back on my pillow._

**_*3 Days Later*_**

_"Wake up," I heard Strout say._

_"That son of a-" I thought._

_"I hope you didn't forget that I can read minds," he said._

_"I know that, now lets go see that warrior," I said._

_"Yes I know lets go," he said as he sighed._

_"Finally!" I thought._

_When we reached a place with a huge metal door, Strout yelled,"Nord! Come out!"_

_I shut my eyes and my ears started ringing._

_"You could have yelled louder mushroom face!" I said sarcastically._

_The doors opened and inside was a huge room that was probably three hundred acres._

_"I'm not training here, I'm sick of being indoors, I want to go outdoors, there are not even windows here and it smells terrible here," I said._

_"Well, well, well," I heard a voice say,"you think that you are the boss here don't ya'?"_

_Another Caggean came into view. He looked exactly like trout except he was taller, buffer, and younger._

_He was not wearing a shirt but had some bandages on his waist and arms._

_His pants were torn and had holes in them and he had some scars on his face._

_"Now now Nord, I want to introduce you to Unato," said Strout._

_"He wants to train with you and gain strength," he continued._

_"Forget that, I can probably beat this chump any day," I said._

_"No Unato, It seems that you need your scouter but it's broken so I will just tell you that Nord's power level is 9,000 while yours is 7,500 so fighting him won't be a good idea," said Strout._

_"Fine," I said._

_"Well now, I haven't had a student in years," said Nord,"this will be fun, very fun, well, at least for me but definitely not for you because you will simply get beat down until you learn what I have planned for you."_

_I wanted to attack him but I didn't so I bit my lap and balled up my fist in madness and anger._

_"Hehe, lets get this beat down started," said Nord,"outside."_

**_*3 weeks later*_**

_"So, you finally learned the kyoka," said Nord._

_I was panting heavily with my hands on my legs._

_"Let's contin-" I said but fainted again from exhaustion._

**_*1 week later*_**

_"Meteor crash!" I said as I extended my fingers and tilted them down a bit._

_I then hit the steel dummy (who was also filled with steel) in the right shoulder._

_I brought my hand down making a scar on its chest._

_I used the momentum to front flip and kicked the dummy in the face._

_It was gonna fly away but I grabbed its hands and kicked it in the chest._

_My left hand was still holding its right hand but I let go of my right and hit it in the face._

_I then got my right hand to grab its left while hitting it with my now free left hand._

_This process was repeated multiple times until I finally stopped._

_The dummy was sent flying into a mountain._

_It's arms were on the floor while its stomach had multiple holes in it._

_"Good job kid," said Nord._

_"I told you, don't call me kid!" I said._

_"Well, kid, show me what you learned," said Nord._

_"Hm, I was dying to hear you say that," I smirked._

_"Ahh! Kyoka!" I said powering up._

_In one second, I was in front of Nord._

_I fired a ki blast blast directly in his face, but at the last second, he dodged._

_"I'm still stronger than him in kyoka form but I hope he doesn't use it," I thought._

_"Ha, kyoka!" he yelled._

_"Son of a-" but I didn't have time to finish my sentence because he punched me in the gut._

_I faked falling and at the last second grabbed his leg with my tail._

_"Eat this!" I said as I threw him with my tail._

_He was sent flying but landed on all fours._

_"Shunpo!" I said as I appeared behind Nord._

_"Kyoka times two! Meteor crash!" I yelled as I performed both attacks._

_"Too late, kyoka times two!" said Nord._

_He caught my right hand and threw me into a boulder._

_My head hit it and the boulder cracked._

_"Shit on a stick," I said as I grabbed my head._

_"Ow ow ow ow ow ow OW!" I said yelling the last one._

_"Don't let your guard down," said Nord as he flew towards me._

_"Look behind you!" I yelled._

_"That trick won't work on me, besides, I'm the one who taught you that deception is-" he started but was interrupted by a ki blast hitting him directly in the back making him stop dead in his tracks._

_"What the hell?" he asked grabbing his back and howling in pain,"when did you-"_

_I smirked and said,"ha, remember that ki blast I fired earlier that you dodged? Well, I had another purpose for it. I let it stay in the air and you never even noticed it because you were too focused. I also knew that if I warned you about it, you would think that it was just a little puny trick and would drop your guard down enough for it to hit you in the back."_

_"That trick won't work twice kid!" he bellowed still clutching his back in pain._

_"I know but I don't need it now," I said charging up an attack._

_"Ahhhh kyoka times threeee! Destruction impacttttt!" I screamed firing my signature attack._

_"Sun rays of doom!" he yelled charging a yellow beam but it was too late._

_My destruction impact already hit._

_"And that's how you win," I said dropping my kyoka and looking at my mentor's body that was falling from the sky._

_"I finally beat you," I said dropping down to the ground._

* * *

***Unato's POV***

BLINK, BLINK, BLINK.

"Damn it," I said opening my eyes and darting up.

I looked around and saw Krillin and Gohan resting behind a boulder.

I walked up to them and Gohan said,"another blackout huh Mr. Unato, that's the second time today."

"Yeah well, to be honest, I'm glad I had that one, I remembered something important," I said.

"Hey by the way, where is Vegeta, and where is Kakarot?" I asked in a high voice.

"Oh man, a lot of things happened while you were unconscious," said Krillin," Vegeta killed the Ginyu Force members after Goku knocked them out. The only guy left was the orange guy."

Krillin took a breather and continued,"where was I? Oh right, the orange guy went and called the purple guy who I think was the captain. Goku told us to go get the dragonballs and he will stay with Vegeta to fight the purple guy and the orange guy, but Goku saw that you were unconscious and therefore couldn't move so he decided to move somewhere else instead and everyone followed."

Krillin took another breather and continued,"so now we have to go get the dragonballs from the space ship and wish our friends back to life and we are done, then we can go home."

"Damn it, I wanted to give them a piece of my mind!" I barked.

"Well, I guess we should go get the dragonballs, I mean, there's nothing else to do," I said.

Gohan simply nodded and we flew into the sky.

"Frieza's ship is that way," I said pointing towards the east.

"Lets go," I continued cracking my muscles.

All three of us powered up and flew off.

After flying for a little bit, we stopped.

There was a Namekian village destroyed and there were dead Namekians lying on the ground, dead.

"Look at all these poor Namekians," said Krillin.

"This is Frieza's doing," I said looking up into the sky.

"Lets just leave," said Krillin.

***10 minutes later***

"Well this is it," I said as we hovered over the space ship.

The spaceship was on a blue plain with a sea or ocean directly below it.

"Come on," said Krillin as he landed on the ground.

"Lets go kid," I told Gohan and we joined Krillin.

"Okay here's the plan," I said to Gohan and Krillin.

"Appule and Napple are probably inside with 50 other men, we have to take them down first," I continued.

I saw Krillin's and Gohan's expressions go from a state of little worry to pure anxiety.

"Don't worry you idiots, they are really weak," I assured them.

"Okay on three, I'll make a small hole in the wall, then we jump in," I continued.

Both of them gulped quickly.

"One..." I said making a small ki blast.

"Twoooo..."

"And three," I said as I used the ki blast to melt a hole in the spaceship.

"Lets go!" I told Krillin and Gohan.

When we jumped in however, there was no one.

"Huh that's strange," I said disappointed.

"Phew thank goodness we don't have to fight," said Krillin.

"Damn it, I wanted to kick some asses," I said.

"Hey Unato," said Krillin in a low voice,"you know Gohan's only 6..."

"Soo?" I asked and Krillin face palmed and I gave him a strange look as if asking 'what the hell?'.

"Never mind," he quickly said.

INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!

"Huh?" I said surprised.

And just as I said that a whole lot of people rushed in.

"Oh yes," I said cracking my fists.

I lunged at the first row and Gohan and Krillin followed.

* * *

***On the spaceship***

As the trio started pulverizing Frieza's minions, another huge fight was going on else where, and another warrior was just landing on Namek.

* * *

***With Cellia***

"I'm finally here," said Cellia as she got out of her space pod ready to fight.

Cellia checked her scouter and her eyes widened.

"Whoa what?!" she yelled surprised.

"How the hell are these power levels so high?!"

"My brother, Unato, and Raditz's brother's power levels are so high!"

"I must join them," she thought.

* * *

**Author's note: another chapter is done... First, I like to thank SaiyanKJ for favoriting and following. Go check his account, he has really cool ideas and gave me two OCs that I will add in the future. You will see them during the android saga. If you have any ideas, feel free to PM (Private Message) me.**

**Oh, for the power levels, I will not have any power levels in this chapter simply because in this part of the saga, I have no idea what numbers to put for the characters... I only know a few that you guys saw from my last chapter. I'm so sorry but I will have power levels next chapter since I'll reach the epic final battle against Frieza.. See ya next time guys. Una out.**


	8. Frieza's Power

**Hey guys, another chapter is here...Now, I just want to thank Killfith for following and favoriting this story, thank you very much. Now without further ado, lets begin with the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

***Unato's POV***

"Annnnd, that's number twenty," I said punching the last of Frieza's minions.

"Well that as a lot more boring than what I thought it would be," I said sighing.

"Lets just get out of here," said Krillin.

"Yeah we're done here," I said.

"Nobody here is leaving."

"Wha-" I said as we turned around and saw the tyrant himself.

"What's he doing here?" I thought.

"I see you're trying to take my dragonballs, that's punishable with death!" said Frieza seated in his 'floating chair'.

"Oh we'll see who'll die Frieza," I said,"you, me, outsisde now."

"Hoho, I see someone's feeling cocky," said Freiza,"did you forget my power level?"

"Oh don't worry I remember," I said as I exited the space pod and everyone else followed.

"So you really are serious about this," said Frieza laughing.

"Oh yes," I said jumping up into the sky.

"Eat this!" I screamed as I inhaled and started bombarding Frieza with blue ki blasts.

All that formed a huge smoke screen.

I stopped shooting ki blasts and exhaled.

Out of the smoke screen came Frieza angry but unhurt.

"You little monkey! You destroyed my hover chair!" said Frieza.

"Well it doesn't matter I have more on the ship," he continued calming down.

But that certainly didn't last long and another wave of fury erupted from Frieza.

"What?! Where are those brats?! And where are the dragonballs?!" he yelled furiously.

"Hahaha, they are long gone Frieza, and unlike you, they will get their wishes granted," I said proud that my plan to let them escape worked.

"Damn you, that's the second time someone fools me like that," said Frieza.

"Looks like I'll just have to end you quickly," he said.

"I assure you it won't be easy," I said confident in my strength.

And on that note, the fight began.

I charged Frieza with my right fist in front of my face ready to punch him, but just as I was about to punch him, he disappeared and appeared behind me.

"Is that all you got?" he mocked as he hit me in the face with his tail sending me flying into a mountain.

"Damn it, he's too strong for me to fight him head on," I said as I lay face down covered in rocks,"that is, without using Kyoka."

"Ahhhhh!" I yelled as my yellow aura erupted from beneath the rubble disintegrating it instantly.

"Kyoka... Times Two!" I screamed charging Frieza this time, faster than ever.

I punched him in the face sending him flying, but I grabbed his leg and kneed him in the face before he got knocked back.

I then spun around and kicked him with my right leg, this time, sending him flying at a very high speed.

I teleported right behind him and kicked him in the back causing him to fly in the other direction.

However, I did not simply let him go but I grabbed his tail and spun him in a circle until I let go making him fly in another direction.

I teleported behind him again and said,"this is for sending me on that suicide mission all those years ago," and I punched him in the face.

I teleported behind him again as he flew and said,"this is for destroying my home planet and killing my entire race," as I punched him again.

I teleported behind him for the last time and punched him in the face sending him flying into the ground making him buried by rocks.

"And that was for making my life miserable up until this piont," I said as my Kyoka ran out.

"But you know Frieza," I said as I charged up a Destruction Impact,"what doesn't kill you, only makes you STRONGER!" I finished by releasing my Destruction Impact obliterating the spot where Frieza was buried.

* * *

"Takuro Pa Porunga Paripaparo!"

* * *

Out of the smoke lay an exhausted, bleeding, bruised, and battered Frieza.

"Did I do it?" I said.

I said it too soon and Frieza began to move.

"Damn it, if only Kyoka didn't run out, he would be dead," I said.

"You ha-have done it this time," said Frieza as he slowly began to rise from the ground.

Frieza began to transform and said,"this time, I'll ki-" but was cut off as he looked at the sky with pure shock on his face.

The sky was suddenly completely black.

"What is the meaning of this?" asked Frieza still in his first form.

"Is that, a dragon?" asked Frieza and then he realized what was going on.

"It looks like they succeded," I said smiling.

"Too bad for you huh? No immortality," I said mocking him.

"BE QUIET!" screamed Frieza as he transformed quickly making me lose my footing and fly away.

I saw the short little Frieza transform into an ugly, tall and bulky creature with long horns sticking up.

He then took off quickly towards the dragon.

"Damn it, I'm way too spent to help them and Frieza is way too strong now," I said.

"But wait, with a third level Kyoka, I may win unless he transforms again," I said.

"I have to go to them," I thought.

"Must... Stay... Awake," I thought barely being able to keep conscious.

After taking a couple more steps I fell down from exhaustion but stayed awake.

"Is this it?" I thought.

"No.. Wait, Strout taught me something about treating wounds with ki a long time ago."

* * *

_***Unato's POV***_

_"I'll be taking you to see Nord today," said Strout._

_"Yeppers," I said._

_"So how about I teach you something about healing injuries and fatal wounds __effectively?" said Strout._

_"Nope, not interested. I'm a fighter not a doctor," I said._

_"Well at least here me out," he said._

_"Oh jeez, here we go again," I thought rolling my eyes._

_"Okay look, with this technique, you can heal wounds up to ten ridis," said Strout._

_"Ridis? What are ridis or whatever," I said in confusion._

_"Oh, here, we use ridis to measure how much damage the body has taken, one is the lowest damage taken which could be a scratch, minor bruise, even sleepiness, and so on and so forth. Seventy is the highest and is the closest you can get to death without actually dying," said Strout._

_"So you are telling me that I really won't be able to heal much with this," I said more bored than ever._

_"Well, this was created by our people about ten decades ago when I was just a young man-"_

_"So now you're telling me that you are over a hundred years old," I said._

_"Let me get to the point ," he said stroking his white beard._

_"Where was I?" he asked._

_"You were talking about-" I started but was cut off by the old geezer._

_"Oh right," he started and I face palmed,"so it was made by our people and they managed to survive many harsh battle where the odds were against them-"_

_"Boriiing," I said with my hands behind my back,"just teach me how to do the damn thing before I sleep out of boredom."_

_"Patience young one," he said._

_"Now, all you have to do is quickly burn out your ki and-" _

_"Oh perfect," I said as I released a huge amount of ki quickly._

_"What's next?" I asked._

_Strout just sighed and said,"burn out your ki until you can clearly see it and then focus it to the pit of your stomach."_

_"Forget this," I said as I stopped releasing ki._

_"Why'd you stop?"_

_"Because I'm hungry," I said._

_Strout just laughed and went to get some food._

_When the food came, I started eating as fast as I could._

_"Well I'll just let you know now that once you use this once, you can't use it until fifty days have passed or you will burn out your ki and die because you would receive 50 +3 ridis," said Strout._

_"Why don't you just say 53 ridis instead of-"_

_"That's how it is young Unato, that's how it is.."_

* * *

***Unato's POV***

"Release ki very quickly," I said as I inhaled and began releasing ki.

I then focused it to the pit of my stomach.

"Ouch," I said as I got knocked back into a tree.

"I think that worked," I said looking at my hands.

I then charged up and took off towards the dragon.

"Wait for me Frieza, you're gonna die today I promise!"

* * *

***Dragon Summoning Area***

The two warriors from earth and the little green alien were soon accompanied by the Saiyan prince.

They had gotten two wishes granted and managed to revive Piccolo and bring him to Namek.

However, none of them expected the dragon to disappear and the balls to be petrified so soon.

"What?" asked the Saiyan Prince.

"Guru... Guru is gone."

They were then joined by Frieza and Unato.

"What? What have you done?"

"You've done it now, you've ruined my dream..."

"Too bad for poor Vegeta, but even more for me."

"You'll die my my hands!" he yelled as he powered up into his third form.

"Transforming into that beast won't save you from me Frieza!" yelled Unato as he charged the beast.

Frieza only laughed and powered up even more.

"Uah!" screamed Unato as he was sent flying back.

Everyone was engulfed by smoke as Frieza reached his final form.

When the smoke cleared, a slender white and purple being appeared with his tail moving side to side and a bit of ground cracking as his tail hit the ground.

Everyone sensed his awful power and were in a state of mild shock.

"No, there's no way we can beat that thing," said Krillin.

"He isn't even using his full power," said Unato.

"We'll really need Mr. Piccolo right now."

"No, I'm afraid that he won't really help us much," said Unato.

"The only one who can really stand a chance would be Kakarot, I'll be the distraction until he gets here, Vegeta, I'll need your help but not while you are like that," said Unato.

Vegeta only raised an eyebrow as Unato charged Frieza.

"At it again I see," said Frieza as he raised a finger and pointed it at Unato.

"It will be different this time I promise," said Unato.

"Judging by his current power, I'll need a level six Kyoka to overpower him slightly," thought Unato.

"Kyoka times six!" he said as he was engulfed by yellow aura and managed to swat Frieza's beam away.

As he started punching and kicking Frieza, Vegeta was thinking about what Unato meant.

"Wait a second, of course!" said Vegeta.

"Saiyans receive a massive boost in power once they are injured and then healed."

"I'll just have baldy over there injure me, but how will I get healed quickly?" he thought

_"__The time has come for me to go," said a voice._

_"Therefore I will use my last breath to tell you of my child's ability," it continued._

"Hey Krillin, isn't that Guru's voice?" asked Gohan.

"I think it is."

_"Dende has the power to heal anyone in a matter of seconds," said Guru._

_"Use that to your advantage and defeat the evil monster, that is my final wish," Guru continued._

"I see, he's telepathically speaking to everyone but Frieza," thought Unato as he grinned.

"You know what to do Vegeta,"said Unato as he once again charged Frieza.

_"Dende my son, don't hesitate to heal anyone for the sake of every Namekian that was killed."_

"I-I understand," said a teary eyed Dende.

After Vegeta explained to Krillin what to do, he ended up as a bloody mess on the ground and got Dende to heal him.

"There we go," said Unato now trying to hold his Kyoka a little longer.

"Let," said Unato.

"The," said Vegeta.

"Real," said Cellia as she landed on the ground.

"Fight," said Piccolo as he landed on the ground.

"Begin!" they all said in unison.

* * *

**Author's note: hope you guys liked this chapter :) Also I'm impressed with how the story's been growing, it already has 900 hits! (Which is a lot for me) Thank you all for reading and I hope you have a wonderful day and don't forget to favorite, follow, and leave a review on your opinion.**

**Next chapter will be the climax of this Saga.**

**Power levels:**

**Unato: 400,000 Kyoka Times Two: 800,000 Destruction Impact (without Kyoka): 550,000**

**Frieza (first form full power): 600,000**

**Frieza (second form): 1,150,000**

**Frieza (third form): 2,300,000**

**Frieza (final form, heavily suppressed): 2,900,000**

**Gohan: 22,000**

**Krillin: 21,000 **

**Dende: 4**

**Unato (recovered): 500,000 Kyoka Times Six: 3,000,000**

**Vegeta (recovered): 2,400,000**

**Piccolo (fused with Nail, weights): 1,230,000 (no weights): 1,560,000**

**Cellia: 100,000**


End file.
